Hybrids: Genetic terror
by JonseyCat79
Summary: A creature that shouldn't exist...a mysterious virus...a hybrid hunter with a job to do...a company that will go to any extent to stop this outbreak...and a town caught directly in the middle. Rated for for blood and gore and violent situations.
1. PHASE ONE:CONTAGION

H Y B R I D S: GENETIC TERROR

B Y J O N S E Y C A T 7 9

**Hello! It's me JonseyCat 79, and your reading Hybrids: Genetic terror. This story will be a bit different from my previous Pokefics in terms of tone and even violence. This marries two of my passions: Pokemon and People who stumble into dangerous situations via a monstrous force (I.E. The xenomorphs in Aliens). In fact, you'll soon see that the latter really influenced the style of this story, but you'll soon discover that by your self, so enjoy! MEE-YAA!**

**Oh by the way, this story is in no way related to any other stories titled "Hybrids". I thought this title seemed appropriate, but if a better title resurfaces,I might use it. Chika! Chikori!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, Nintendo does. All OC'S presented in this story belong to me unless specified otherwise. **

HYBRIDS

PHASE ONE: CONTAGION

- 0-

Roars.

Roars could be heard. These tumultuous sounds stung any eardrums that may receive these sounds. Prolonged exposure could result in deafness.

_Yeah, like I didn't do enough to my ears anyway…_

A man of about 20 sat down with ear buds, his music blaring to drown out the roars of engines propelling the crate they call a plane through the air. He was tall and thin, wearing a blue jumpsuit, his black hair in disarray, his cigarette pack poking out through his front pocket. He sat in the cargo room among boxes and crates, the air in the chamber was stuffy. His nametag read R. JONES. He was as bored as hell.

The man across from him still maintained a neutral expression, his eyes hidden behind aviators. In his hand he held a large cattle prod. A high-powered tranquilizer gun was laying on his lap, a dart chambered in it. _Those darts can stun a Gyrados… _

Raymond Jones looked at the large container between them, a huge metal crate. The large rectangle had a visor on one of the faces and small holes were in the walls. _Probably contains live cargo…_ On the long right side of the box was a small logo:

GENTEC- M-4167942 - GEN. PRO. CHIMERA.

Gentec, that was the new company coming out of Sinnoh. Bishop pharmaceuticals was a medicinal company that started out as an herb and roots store but over the years grew into a large enterprise. Although Bishop Pharmaceuticals was its official name, Raymond has been around long enough to know that Gentec was another name for the company's more shady products. The best scientist in the world all worked for Gentec, which became the common name for the company. He wondered why a product from them would be on their third-rate delivery service. Johnson's Arial delivery service was a trusted brand among the local towns, but shouldn't an important thing like this Gentec product be delivered by a military airlift? _Maybe they just don't care…or maybe they don't want anyone to know what they're carrying._

"Hey, Roy! How much longer?" Raymond asked to the cockpit.

A man with short brown hair and a red cap turned around. "Not long. We're almost there!"

The man with the aviators snarled. "Keep it down." He said in a stiff voice.

Raymond did not like this man. The whole trip this guy was watching the crate like a hawk, his hand rubbing the cattle prod. It unnerved Raymond. But for now, he was agitated.

The man pulled out a container and put some stuff on his mouth. He chewed it for a while then spit it out. He repeated the process. Raymond knew they couldn't smoke when in the air, but did this guy have to chew tobacco? It made Raymond sick.

"Could you not do that?"

Suddenly, the man reached for his cattle prod. His face was on alert.

"What?" Raymond asked. He then heard some noise from the crate. It was starting to stir. He heard a growling sound, a deep throaty purr. Fear crept into Raymond. The man moved closer to the crate. He slid the visor and peered inside. Suddenly there was a spraying sound and the man fell back and clutched his face, screaming in agony. Raymond saw the briefest glimpse of a purple mist. It looked like a poison attack. Suddenly, the crate began to vibrate violently. The steel shuddered as some monstrous thing began to bang against the walls, leaving bulges on the surface.

The steel began to bend like paper as a sword like appendage sheared it apart. It had a red edge, like the end of a Seviper's tail. The Seviper tail slunk back inside the box. Raymond was only frozen with fear, backing up against the wall of the plane. The hole began to enlarge as two arms widened it. Raymond could make out that they were vaguely human with misshapen Sneasle-like claws jutting from the knuckles. The arms were covered in white fur. A huge monstrous form walked out of the crate, its Seviper tail twitching behind it. Raymond didn't know what he was looking at, but it scared the living daylights out of him.

_What in god's name…_

The figure was a pokemon, or rather several pokemon juxtaposed into a single terrifying image. It moved closer to the man on the floor. He reached for a small plastic box with a button and pressed it. A high-pitched beeping sound began to emanate from it. The horrible monster walked above him and held him down. It brought its tail up high and plunged the sword-like end into his back, severing the spinal column. The man began to cough up blood and twitch in his death throes. The creature turned to Raymond and began to walk toward him. It grabbed him by the head with both its hands and brought it closer to its face. It was at that moment that he decided to scream.

-0-

Roy heard the commotion and turned to see Raymond's body flung near the command room, his face all bloodied up, his lifeless eyes gazing into the air. Roy screamed and saw a horrible abomination walk up to the cockpit. He only managed one scream before they were garbled up by the sound of him chocking on his own blood when the creature slashed his throat with it's claws…

The lifeless body pushed the acceleration and the plane began to plunge at breakneck speed.

-0-

"Ok, you got a clear shot now, honey."

There were two Stantler in the scope, both grazing peacefully.

"Now…" The Stantler looked up and began to run away. There was a clicking sound and the sound of a shutter.

"Ohh, they got away…"

Linda Bryans looked at her 8 year old daughter Suzie, holding a camera with a disappointed look on her face. Linda smiled.

"That's ok. We got enough shots. Lets go home and show these to daddy, ok?"

The brown haired girl smiled "Ok!" She gave the camera back to her mother. Linda was a photographer for the Sinnoh column on pokemon in their natural environment. They began the walk back to their jeep parked outside of the forest.

"Look mommy!" Suzie pointed excitedly ahead of them. A little far off in the distance was a mother Ninetales with a Vulpix cub.Linda hunched down and began to line up for a shot.

Suddenly, a loud whistling sound filled the area. The Ninetales took off with its cub and got away. Linda and Suzie both turned around to see a falling object in the distance. It flew overhead and crashed some distance ahead of them. Linda reached her camera tightly. _What was that?_

The mother and daughter ran towards the crash site, curiosity getting the better of them. It was a crashed airplane, scrap metal scattered about. The cockpit was plowed into the ground and the tail fin was in the air. Smoke sputtered from the wreckage. Linda began to snap a few shots, then turned to her daughter. "We've got to report this to officer Jenny." The two turned around and began to walk away, oblivious to the wreckage stirring behind them. The Ninetales and the Vulpix were nearby, crouching in the bushes. The Ninetales smelled an unusual scent in the air. It growled. Suddenly, a beast emerged from the wreckage and dashed towards the foxes.

-0-

Linda and Suzie were running fast to get back to their jeep when Suzie tripped. Linda stopped to help her daughter up. There was some scurrying sounds in the bushes. Linda looked around alert, holding her camera like a weapon. Suzie looked at the bush behind her mom. She saw something swaying in the air. "MOMMY,LOOK OUT!" She cried.

Linda turned around a saw the same Ninetales jump from the bushes and tackle her. Its mouth was foaming as it growled at her. Linda cried out to her daughter. "RUN SUZIE!'

The Ninetales bent down with its mout open and bit her, its teeth sinking into her arm, blood begining to surge from the puntures made by the canine's teeth. It growled ravenously as it tugged her arm. Linda heard her daughter scream and turned to see her shacking a Vulpix off of her bleeding leg. _Suzie!_ Linda began to struggle with the Ninetales on top of her and rolled. The change in position caused the fox to let go, blood dripping from its fangs. Linda then kicked the fox away and ran to the aid of her daughter.The little fox let go and ran to its mother's side. Linda picked up Suzie in her arms and began to dash for their jeep. She didn't dare look back to see if the foxes were pursuing. _What was that all about!? Why!? I got to get Suzie to a doctor!_

Soon thier jeep was in view. Linda began to run faster.

"Mommy...I don't feel so good..." Suzie whimpered.  
"Just hang on." Linda said as they got in.  
She clipped Suzies belt, then got into the driver seat. She closed the door and reached for a sweater they kept in the back. She tore some of it and began to apply pressure to her daughter's bleeding leg. Suzie cried out for a bit. She tore the sweater again and winced as she wrapped it arround her arm to stop the bleeding. She turned on the ignition and drove off.

-0-

Mean while, in the forest, the mother Ninetales and her Vulpix cub began to shudder. When thier eyes opened, all that was visible was the rage that came from some ravening hunger. Behind them, something large lurked, and the three shapes disappeared into the woods.

**A/N: Whew! That's a lot to put into the first chapter! As you can tell, the forest scene was heavily inspired by the opening scene of AvP-R. Can anyone guess what's going to happen next? Stick around to find out.Oh, and please leave a review.**

**JonseyCat, out!Mee-Yaa! **


	2. Protocal: Zeta

**H Y B R I D S: GENETIC TERROR**

**B Y J O N S E Y C A T 7 9**

**A/N: Well, nice to see that my faithful readers are taking a look at this one. LOL.**

**I'm glad that you are choosing to continue with this one, so here's another update.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own pokemon, Nintendo does. All OC'S present belong to me unless stated otherwise.**

PHASE ONE: CONTAGION

RESPONSE PROTOCAL ZETA

-0-

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP.

"Hmm?" A technician was leaning against his chair when the frequency was intercepted.

He adjusted his glasses before turning on his station to see what the signal was. His eyes widened. He reached for his radio headset and turned it on.

"Command, command, come in. We're getting a distress signal from Pr-036."

-0-

"Hmm, just as I thought." An old gruff voice said reading the results on the monitor.

A man with a uniform and glasses stepped to the side. "Yes sir, we're afraid that Pr-036 is down and that "It" is loose."

A man in his 60's with a commander's outfit turned to the technician. "What was the specimen's product number?"

The technician turned back to his station and began to read. "Uh, M-4167942, designation Chimera."

The commander thought about it, then turned to leave. "That is all. Carry on."

"Yes sir."

The commander began to walk out and scratched his chin.

_Hmm, Cyrus is sure going to like this…_

-0-

A dark room, one with only a computer monitor illuminating a small corner. There was the sound of keys being clicked. Suddenly, more light flooded the dark room as a door slid opened. A figure covered itself.

"Commander, tell me if you have ever heard of the concept of knocking on one's door before you enter?" A nasally voice complained. It belonged to a frail man in a lab coat, his thin brown hair graying in strands, his skin pale from the absence of sunlight.

"I'm sorry Cyrus, I have forgotten how…_sensitive_, to the presence of another you are." The commander said in an almost mocking voice. "We've got a situation. "Its" loose."

The man in the lab coat and got up suddenly. "What? You mean it, she-…."

He began panicking. He ran to his monitor and began to search through some files.

"Then that means…" He put his head down. "This is terrible. If it' loose, then…"

"I've received authorization to use response protocol zeta." The commander said.

The man in the lab coat looked to him with his eyes wide and his mouth half open in disbelief. He looked down. "Do you think…_he's_…ready for such a task?"

"Cyrus, I _know_ their connection. I know your involvement. There is no one else I can come to."

Cyrus closed his eyes and nodded.

"We shall proceed, immediately." The commander said while turning around, leaving the scientist to ponder his decision.

-0-

Another room, one with white walls on all sides. A figure sat crouched in a dark corner.

The darkness obscured his left side, his other side obscured by long white hair. His fit body was dressed in a hospital gown, his knees to his face, his arms crossed over them.

"Axel...it is time." A voice sounded through a speaker on the wall.

The figure stirred and stood up. A door appeared out of one wall and a woman wearing a lab coat appeared with two armed men. The figure put out his hands willingly and the woman gently placed bindings on them.

"Ok, he's secure." She said. Her expression softened. "All right Axel, lets walk shall we?" She began to walk forward with the figure, the armed men following behind.

The group walked down a dark narrow hallway, the sounds of their footsteps echoing, with the sounds of bare feet walking on the floor hidden among the sounds. The group eventually came to a room with a simple chair in the middle, a lone light bulb flickering to keep the room illuminated but gave off minimal light. The woman led the figure to the chair and sat him down. She looked at him with a yearning expression, like this was the last time she would ever see him.

"Thank you, Dr. Ross, you may go now." A gruff voice sounded through a speaker on the drab moldy wall. The woman looked to the wall, then at the sitting figure, then nodded before walking out of the room.

The figure sat, his face covered by the shadows provided by the single bulb. The commander spoke through the speaker again.

"The time has come. You are directed to follow our orders alone."

The figure still sat.

"A specimen has escaped and you are ordered to terminate it along with any other…specimens that appear by any means necessary."

The figure nodded.

"You will locate and find M-4167942 designation Chimera and terminate it. You will be provided with tracing aids and standard weaponry. You will arrive at the target area and seek and destroy Chimera."

His unseen brows furrowed. "This is what you were created for. This is your reason for being. Fulfill your duty."

-0-

The figure was removed of bindings and taken to a room. Later, he appeared with a black stealth suit. Still in the shadows, he walked to a locker and opened it. There was a mask and several blades in it, all standing on stands. He reached for the mask and clipped it over his face, its large insect-like eyes glowing blue when it clicked into place. A third light blinked on the forehead of the mask, a small oval on the forehead. He reached for a large sickle like blade and attached it to a slot on his forearm. He took several smaller blades and clipped them to a belt on is black suit.

Out of the room stepped a tall man dressed in a stealth suit with a black mask with glowing blue eyes on it obscuring his face, his white hair sticking out in a crescent shape. Apparently attached to his head was a large sickle extending to the left. Another sickle was extended from his right forearm. Taking steps forward, he walked to the loading bay where an aircraft was waiting.

He was on his way

-0-

**Well, the hunter, Axel, in on his way. He is obviously the equivalent of the predator from AVP-R sent to "Clean-up" this mess. Can any one guess the template pokemon for his look? Anyway, please leave a review. JonseyCat, out! MEE-YAA **


	3. Homecoming

-1**HYBRIDS: GENETIC TERROR**

**A/N: Hmm, surprisingly I have nothing new to say except to enjoy the chapter. MEE-YAA!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own pokemon, Nintendo does. All OC'S presented belong to me unless specified otherwise.**

PHASE ONE: CONTAGION

HOMECOMING

-0-

_What a day…it's been so long…_

A woman sat against the white and black patrol car, taking off her officer's hat and wiping the sweat from her forehead under her blue hair. She closed her eyes and sighed. She put her hat back on and looked towards the train station, watching as the latest train pulled in. The large grinding sound of the train could be heard as it was rolling by, the metal starting to screech as the brakes kicked in. Soon, the train slowed down and came to a stop. The doors opened and soon commuters began to rush out, everyone hustling and bustling.

Jennifer began to straighten up and was looking around for a certain someone in the crowd. She soon caught sight of the one she was looking for. She broke into a smile and began to wave her arm. "Hey, over here!"

A young woman with straight dirty-blonde hair at shoulder length turned and caught sight of her. She slung her duffle bag up higher around her short brown leather jacket and began to walk towards her. Soon her dark brown eyes met with her blue eyes. She smirked a bit.

"Hey, Jen. It's been awhile."

Jennifer straightened up. "Actually, it's Officer Jenny now. How've you been, Rachel?"

Rachel pulled some stray strands of hair away from her face and looked at Jenny. "Well, better, since the judges finally caught their mistake…three years late." She said bitterly, then she softened a bit. "It feels good to be home. Though I have to say, I didn't expect you to come here doing the whole cop thing." She looked up and down at Jenny, seeing her police outfit. Jenny stretched her arms behind her.

"Yup, I'm afraid those days where I would have gladly ditched a day at the academy to hang out have passed. Come on, I'll give you a ride."

"What, no bike?"

Jenny smiled. "I thought I take you in the car this time."

"No cuffs, please." Rachel said with a mock serious tone. Jenny only laughed.

-0-

The black and white car zoomed at a leisurely pace around the mountain highway. Rachel only stared out the window, staring at the passing trees. Jenny glanced at her, the silence getting to her. Her eyes caught the mirror and she saw the empty back seat. She chuckled to her self. _I remember when me and her where in that seat. Boy was my sister pissed…_

She looked at Rachel, the memories they had together resurfacing.

"So, you got a place yet?" Jenny asked.

Rachel only shot a passing glance. "Well, I just got back…I better start looking for a new place. My stuff still in storage?" Jenny nodded without taking her eyes off of the road. "Yeah…might be hard to get a place since you have a rec-" She caught herself.

Rachel only looked out the window again. Jenny slapped herself mentally. _Don't bring up any unwanted memories. Oh, if only I can…_

A thought occurred to her.

"Hey you know, you can live with me at my place until you find one of your own and get settled again."

Rachel looked at her and cocked a sideways smile. "Like old times?"

Jenny nodded. "Yeah, only this time we won't get busted for setting firecrackers on Captain Bennett's seat." She chuckled.

Rachel shoved her arm gently. "Oh come on, you know that was all you." She said smiling.

Jenny chuckled again. "Yeah, but you didn't stop me."

The car passed a sign. _Welcome to Holly's Peak. _

-0-

Holly's Peak. A town nestled in the mountains around, the pines nestling close to the borders. The town itself had a community that was closely knit together. It had a pokemon center and a contest hall, but most people who live here do it to get away from the hustle and bustle of the more rambunctious towns and cities. There is a great amount of trails in the mountains and an abundance of wild pokemon there. As the car passed the suburban homes, Rachel sighed as memories came back. _It's been so long…no place like home all right…_

She noticed a young man with a young girl who probably was his sister pass by the window. The man's face registered recognition in her mind, but she wasn't sure if he had seen her.

"I'm gonna have to drop you off on my way to the station. Is that ok?" Jenny asked.

Rachel snapped back into reality. "Huh? Oh, sure."

She looked back to the distant figures she recognized.

-0-

"Richard, come on." A 15 year old girl with red/orange hair asked of a tall man of 23 with brown hair. "Huh, oh right. Sorry Hikari." They crossed the intersection. But his mind drifted to the police car that drifted by. He thought he saw someone he hadn't seen in a long time. Richard sighed and continued walking home with his sister Hikari.

**Ok, I think I'll stop here. Yet another AVP-R reference to the way this scene was set up, except for the part about Richard and his sister, Hikari. (Lord Nalthren, you should be familiar with Hikari, right?) I also like the Officer Jenny I characterized here. Don't worry, we'll get back to the genetic crisis in a little bit, but every monster bash need some hapless community to fall prey before it, right? Anyway, please leave your reviews. JonseyCat, out! MEE-YAA!**


	4. Mommy

HYRBRIDS: GENETIC TERROR

**HYRBRIDS: GENETIC TERROR**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own pokemon, Nintendo does. All OC'S presented belong to me unless specified otherwise.**

PHASE ONE: CONTAGION

"MOMMY…"

-0-

The Jeep was swerving down the road. "Hang on." Linda said, struggling to stay focused on the road. Her vision was starting to blur and her temples were pounding. _It must be the bite…what did that Ninetales have? _She looked to Suzie right next to her, her daughter shivering and a deathly pale white. She was sweating. _The Vulpix must have done the same thing to Suzie…I have to get her to a doctor quickly!_ She began to drive faster.

"Mommy…I feel sick…" Her daughter whimpered, her eyes closed tightly. She was clutching her stomach. Linda put one hand aside to rub her daughter. "Everything's going to be ok."

As soon as she said that, she felt an enormous pang to her stomach. As she reached for her stomach, she pressed the brakes hard and steered the Jeep off of the road. The Jeep's front went into the surrounding shrubbery. Linda and Suzie both jolted from the impact. Susie let out a brief cry of shock and pain. Linda clenched her eyes tightly. _Damn…the pain…my stomach's on fire! _She began to cough violently. She coughed up some phlegm into her hands. She pulled the gooey yellow substance and stopped. There were purple and red clots among the phlegm. _God…what's happening? _She began to cough more and opened the jeep door to put her head outside. She felt a huge surge in her stomach and heaved as a violent stream of vomit traveled up her throat and out her mouth. She threw up outside of the car. Suzie put her head down and began shivering. "Mommy…my head's burning up…' She moaned. Linda wiped any leftover residue off of her mouth and put her other hand to Suzie's forehead. It was burning up. _A fever… _She too began to feel lightheaded as her fever caught on. Little Suzie began to cough and Linda saw a little blood trickle down the corner of her mouth. _Suzie…_

Suddenly, Suzie screamed a piercing scream. She began coughing more and screamed again. She began to convulse. Linda panicked. "Suzie!" She shrieked. _My god, Suzie, what's happening? _Her thoughts were interrupted when every nerve in her body ignited with pain. Linda screamed along with her child. Every part of her body began to twitch involuntarily from the pain. Their shrieks scared any pokemon away from the area.

Linda had her eyes closed then opened them when a sharp popping noise caught her attention, then another scream from Suzie jolted her back to their situation. She saw Suzie and gasped. From her daughter's rear, a white point stained with tissue and blood forced its way through her shorts. She actually saw the skin stretch and tear as her tailbone stretched longer. She screamed while it happened. She clutched her stomach tightly. The tailbone continued to stretch in its skeletal glory. Linda watched in horror as she saw the purple nerve innings wrap around the bone, and then watched as tissue stretched from her ruptured backside and move like a sickly living quivering purple mass, snaking, attacking the tailbone, making squishy sounds as it traveled and covered the bone. Tears rolled down the screaming girl's face. More terrible grinding sounds resounded and their was a slurpy tearing sound as another tailbone poked through, then another, until Suzie had six appendages growing from her backside.

Linda was watching this happen to her daughter when she began to feel the burning sensation on her body again. She joined her daughter in screaming. Her skin ripped as her tailbone extended, but it was longer than Suzie's. She felt as the nerve connections began to extend themselves over the bone and her flesh began to crawl and cover the naked bone. Soon, after more ripping sounds, Linda counted up to seven tail extensions. She realized she was two tails short of having nine. _Like a Ninetales…_

Suzie screamed as her ears began to stretch and become pointed. There was an organic sound, like rubber being pulled under oil, which sounded when her ears stretched. "MOMMY! MOMMY!" Suzie screamed. Her nose suddenly collapsed with a sharp cracking sound and the skin just slumped there. Dark purple drainage began to flow from the shattered nostrils. Linda saw her fingernails chip off, leaving the purple inflamed flesh underneath. Soon, little claws came out of Suzie's fingers, sliding through the raw flesh. The skin under Suzie's nose began to quiver as something began to push it forward. Her nose suddenly dropped off with a squishy sound as a new snout pushed it aside.

Linda felt a pain in her gums, and then she coughed again with violent force. She saw several teeth fly out. She felt around with her tongue, feeling the gaps, and then feeling sharp teeth beginning to grow. The cartilage in her nose just seemed to dissolve and her nose collapsed with a crack, causing her to scream. Linda felt a new burning sensation as the fluid began to churn and then began to push out and harden, pushing aside her shattered skin. Her teeth seemed to move with the extending bone and soon she had a narrow snout, like a canine's. She looked to her daughter Suzie, whose face now seemed more...,_ Vulpix_ than human now, without the fur, watched as her eyes darkened and become solid black. The eyes closed and her daughter passed out. Linda felt her nails chip off and felt claws growing through and her ears began to become more triangular. She was in so much anguish. She gave out one final scream before passing out.

While the two unconscious forms slept, their appearance continued to change. The mother began to grow creamy yellow fur while the younger one began to grow reddish brown fur. The mother looked kind of like a mixture of human and Ninetales while her offspring looked like a Vulpix child. Their tattered clothes hung off of their sleeping forms, soaked with blood and purple drainage fluid. While they slept, their brains were being altered and changed, altered for only a few purposes, for basic needs, eliminating everything else that did not meet up with those needs. The need for survival, need for reproducing, the need to feed. The humans that were once dominant in these bodies were no more. When the red eyes of the Ninetales hybrid opened, all sense of compassion, save for her offspring, seemed absent. Only those fierce eyes, mad with some ravening hunger, remained.

-0-

From the bushes, something watched as the two creatures dashed from the car, their tattered clothes getting caught and discarded in the surrounding shrubbery. The creature, the Chimera, saw the human Ninetales and Vulpix child began to crawl close to the ground, as if sniffing for a new sent. They soon joined up with the Chimera, and they all wandered deeper into the forest. A few miles away, a sign read _Holly's peak: one mile._

-0-

**A/N: Well that was pleasant. These are the first "pokemorphs", or anthros I've made for any story of mine. Please review. MEE-YAA!**


	5. A moment of rest

-1**HYBRIDS: GENETIC TERROR**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, NINTENDO DOES. ALL OC'S PRESENT ARE MINE UNLESS SPECIFIED OTHER WISE. **

PHASE ONE: CONTAGION

**A moment of rest**

**-0-**

"All right here we are."

The car stopped and Rachel looked out her window. There was a small apartment complex. Jenny smiled and pulled out some keys. She held them out before Rachel. "I can trust you with these, right?" Jenny asked.

Rachel smiled and swiped them. "Thanks. Don't worry, you can trust me." She gave an innocent smile. Jenny rolled her eyes and laughed. "Ok, I'll try to get out early so we can catch up, ok?" Rachel nodded. "In the mean time, I think I got some papers with job offerings like that. Maybe you can look into it."

Rachel turned her head to the side. "Is "former inmate" a job requirement?"

Jenny looked down. "Don't worry, I'm sure something will turn up."

Rachel gave her a smile. "Thanks Jen…for everything."

Jenny only closed her eyes and smiled. "Well, catch ya latter, and don't get into any trouble while I'm gone, I am the officer in these parts."

Rachel gave a mock expression. "Uh geeze, maybe I'll throw a drunk beer party at your place and put it on your tab or something." Both broke out laughing.

"All units, we have a report of an abandoned vehicle at the Holly's peak woods." The radio buzzed on.

Jenny picked up the radio. "Copy that." She turned to Rachel. "Sorry, duty calls."

She looked her over. "You know, you can use my shower if you need to freshen up."

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, I could use a good wash. I think I'll go ahead and do that. See ya around."

She picked up her duffel bag and got out of the car. She closed the door and Jenny waved before taking off. Rachel sighed and walked towards the complex.

-0-

Richard and Hikari made it to the front of their porch. Richard fumbled with his pockets reaching for his keys, then he put them into the lock and unlocked the door. He opened the door and sighed as he walked in. Hikari followed and immediately dropped her book bag by the side of the wall when she got in. Richard plopped his keys on top of the stack of papers on the counter and dropped some more envelopes next to them. "So, how was school?" He asked his little sister.

Hikari didn't look up from her cell phone, reading her messages. "It wasn't too bad." She began to walk toward her room. Richard sighed and looked at the bills on the table. He walked up to the messaging machine and pressed play.

"Hey Ricky, It's me Ryan. Guess what? My little cousin got an Eevee from his trip to Hoenn. It's real cool. I think you and Hikari would like to see it sometime at the shop. Oh, I got another message of a possible Dragonite sighting near here."

Richard smiled and rolled his eyes. _Him and his Dragonite sightings._ "I'll be seeing you around. Bye." The message beeped.

"Hey Richard. It's me, Misaki. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to cancel our night out. I just got word that my grandma is sick and I'm going to take care of her. We'll do something some other time. Sorry, Bye." Richard sighed. _Yet another date interrupted…_

"You know, this is the fourth time this has happened." Hikari said suddenly appearing next to him. Richard jumped and grabbed his chest. "Geeze, trying to give me a heart attack or something?!" he asked. Hikari rolled her eyes. "Sorry, but I don't think it's right that she's doing this to you from time to time." Richard looked to her. "Your only 15, you haven't even got a date yet."

"Because your so overprotective. Besides, I think all that dating stuff is a waste of time."

The phone rang again and Richard immediately picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Ricky, it's Ryan."

"Oh Hey Ryan. What's up?"

"Didn't you here? She's back."

Richard raised his eyebrow. "Who's back?"

"Rachel. I saw her in a car with Officer Jenny. I think she's staying with her."

Richard took this in and was silent for a moment.

"Hello? Ricky, are you there? Hello?"

"I'm here. Thanks Ryan, I'll talk to you soon. Bye."

Richard hung up and stared into space. _I knew it was her in the car…_

Hikari stared at her brother. "Richard, are you alright?"

She rolled her eyes and left her brother standing there like an idiot.

-0-

The water turned on and began to sprinkle all over her. Rachel closed her eyes and let the warm water flow all over and released a sigh. It felt good to have a warm shower after all the cold showers she's been through. She sat stood there, enjoying the water. The mirrors began to fog up as the steam began to build. Rachel pushed aside some wet strands of hair from her face and she reached for the bar of soap. _No place like home all right…_

-0-

**A/N: Well, that's all I have for this chapter. review! MEE-YAA!**


	6. Contact

**HYBRIDS: GENETIC TERROR**

PHASE ONE: CONTAGION

CONTACT

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon, Nintendo does. All OC's belong to me unless specified otherwise.**

**Ryan Shu Belongs to Swack 16**

**-0-**

Officer Jenny pulled up to the front of Holly's peak national forest. She saw an SUV parked at the turnpike. She slowed down her patrol car. She saw that one of the doors was left open. She stopped and picked up the radio. "This is Jenny. I see a vehicle, green SUV with License plate NMC-357 with left door ajar. I'm gonna check it out." The radio buzzed. "Copy that. This is Alec, I'll be joining you in a little bit."

Jenny opened her glove compartment and pulled out her baton. Next to it was a black 9 mm berretta handgun. _For emergencies only…_She closed her eyes and shut the gun away.

She stepped outside and began walking slowly towards the vehicle. She walked up to the side with the open door and took a deep breath before looking inside.

There was no one in. Jenny eyed the area. There were cages in the back along with several boxes that looked like discarded PC towers wired together. It looked like researcher equipment. There were also some long rods with clamps at the end. Jenny had an idea whose car this was. She saw a bug net that confirmed her suspicions.

"Uh, may I help you officer?" A meek voice sounded behind her.

Jenny gasped at fist then caught her self and turned around respectfully. She saw a 16-year old girl with glasses and blue hair. She sort of jumped when Jenny turned around. Jenny saw the plastic card hanging from a key chain. MAES, CHRISTINE.RESEARCH ASSISTANT.

"Oh, I'm sorry to startle you, officer!" The girl defensively hid behind her clipboard. A young man with spiky red hair came up next to the startled girl. "Christy, are you ok?" He asked her. He noticed Jenny. "Oh, is there a problem, officer?"

Jenny put her baton to the side. "No, I'm sorry to startle you. I'm just here investigating reports of an abandoned vehicle in these woods."

The red-haired boy rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, sorry. We're just here helping the doc set up some sensors and tag some new bugs, we kind of got caught-up and I think I may have left the door open. Sorry, clumsy me." He sheepishly grinned.

Jenny gave a smirk. "Tell Jane I said hi." A voice sounded behind her.  
"Thanks."

Jenny immediately swung around and whipped out her baton. The person who surprised her brought up a long rod and blocked it. "Whoops. Didn't mean to scare you. You're real jumpy today Jenny."

Jenny regained her composure and smiled. "Well Jane, I here it's not polite to sneak up on people."

Jane Archuleta laughed. She had black hair in a ponytail and glasses. She was dressed in some worn out green pants and wore a plaid shirt unbuttoned over her red t-shirt. She was 21. "I'll remember that next time."

Jenny put her baton away. "So, you find anything interesting lately?" Jane's eyes lit up. "Yeah!" She brought up a laptop and placed it on the hood of the old green SUV. "We've been checking up periodically on the pokemon we tagged up recently. We were tracking the hunting habits of an Ariados who we believe might be expecting soon. Let pull it up." Jenny saw a GPS map and saw several red blips. Jane punched in a few keys and a specific Yellow blip popped up. "See, right there? There she is. Christy can you pull up an image, please?" The girl was twiddling her fingers before snapping back into reality. "Huh? Oh right. Yes Ma'am." She went to the laptop while Jane walked to the side with Jenny.

"So, has she been around long?" Jenny asked her. "Jane looked to Christy, who was fiddling with some buttons on the laptop. "Just fresh out of Poke tech for about three weeks. Me and Ronny have been really helpful in settling her in." She winked at Jenny. "Still a little jittery around the creepy crawlies if you know what I mean." She laughed. "But in due time, she'll learn to love 'em as much as I do." Jenny sighed. "Oh well, I better head back and leave you to your research." She gave a polite bow and began walking off. Jane stepped forward. "Hold on, don't you want to see it?" Jenny smiled. "Uh, maybe when your done. Rain-check. Have a nice day." Jane laughed. "I'll hold you to it. See ya around."

Jenny was pulling away, then shook her head and chuckled to herself. _That Jane…_

She started the ignition and drove off.

-0-

Jane was waving bye to Jenny when Christy called to her. "Uh. Doctor Archuleta!" Jane turned around. "What is it?" Christy's eyes widened. "I-I lost the signal!" Jane rushed over to the laptop and looked at it. The Ariados's signal was gone. She began typing in several commands. "Maybe its just a little interference. Ron, check out the signal frequency on Tracker 36879-A." Ron nodded and began to work on another computer. He stopped. "Uh, doc. I think we have a problem."

Jane cursed internally and went over to Ron's station. "What is it now?"

"I'm not getting a reading from Tracker 23586-B in sector…uh, 24." He pointed to a square on the map. Jane looked to Christy. "Where was the Ariados before you lost it."

"Um, I think it was sector 23, I think." Jane closed the laptop. "Well, we better see what the hell's going on." Ron packed up his computer. "I call shotgun."

-0-

The car drove down the trail that led deeper in the forest. Christy was in the back keeping track of the tracers. She shot another nervous look to Ron, who was driving. "I lost another one, sector 24 again." Jane grabbed the monitor. "Shit. What the hell is going on? They're all disappearing near that damn sector." Ron stopped the vehicle. "Ok, sector 24." Jane got out of the car and picked up a bag with her old bug net sticking out of it, along with tracers and a long rod. "Ok, you and Christie try to find those missing pokemon in this sector while I head on over to sector 23 and find the Ariados." The nodded and began to set out for work. "Hey, stay sharp." Jane reminded them." They nodded. Jane then turned and began to rush through the shrubs.

-0-

Rachel put on a bath robe and then wrapped her hair with a towel. She stepped out of the bathroom and went over to her bag on the couch and undid the zipper. She opened it and began to take some clothes out. She stopped when she saw an old photo sticking out from one of the pockets of her old jeans. She took it out and looked at hit. A couple was in it, a young man and woman, both making peace signs at the camera. Rachel closed her eyes. She thought about the young man she saw when Jenny was bringing her into town. _Richard…_

She heard the door in the front open. "I'm home!" Rachel put the picture away and began to pick up her clothes and went back into the bathroom. Jenny opened the door to the room and peeked her head in. "Hi. I'm back." She said and took off her hat and put it on the coffee table. She kicked off her shoes and sat on the lazy-boy recliner, and let out an exhausted sigh. "What a long day." Rachel came out with a t-shirt and some shorts. She took the towel off of her head and put it back on the towel rack. "So, how'd it go?" She asked her tired friend. Jenny stretched. "Nothing out of the ordinary. You remember Jane Archuleta, right?" Rachel cocked her head to the side. "The bug girl?" Jenny smiled when she remembered the pet name they gave Jane, one that Jane herself was proud of. On some days, Jane used to bring in a squirmy bug pokemon and usually creep out many girls, but Rachel and Jenny always paid her a visit. Jenny continued. "Well, she's got some new aids helping her out in her research. She still likes the bugs." She began to laugh, and Rachel joined in. "So, anything else happen? You issue any fines, Miss Officer Lady?" Rachel asked in a playful tone. Jenny laughed. "Not today." She got up. "Hey, how about we go out right now?" Rachel looked nervous. "Uh, I don't know. I just got back…and…" Jenny brought Rachel close to her. "Come on, it'll be like old times." Rachel sighed "I guess…" Jenny rushed to her room. "Great! Hold on, I'll get something on real quick!"

Rachel laid back against the couch and sighed.

_-0-_

Christy and Ron came by the stream. "Ok, this is where 86-B disappeared." Christy fiddled with the rod in her hand. "What type of pokemon was B-86 again?" Ron looked up. "I don't know… a Weedle or something?" Christy cringed. "A bug?" Ron shrugged. "Oh, come on Christy, they won't bother you unless you bother them." He began looking in the bushes with his rod. "You go searching over there. Holler if you find anything." Christy looked nervously around. "O-ok."

-0-

Jane looked at her GPS system and compared it to the print-out map she had where the Ariados's signal disappeared. _Damn it…where is it? _She thought about the time when she first tagged the bug. She always found bug-types interesting, and that's why she studies them. That's probably why some people considered her an odd-ball. She didn't care. _That Ariados…_She thought about how interesting it would be to document a wild pregnant Ariados. Even if it wasn't a breakthrough in the science world, at least it was one in her book. Ariados in this region are considered very rare, so if they loose this one, they probably won't have another chance for awhile. And Jane was very stubborn. She saw that it was getting late. _I'm gonna find you_

-0-

Christy was looking through some bushes by the lake, searching for their missing bug. She felt something at the end of her rod and clamped it. She picked it up and gasped. She cried out. Ron came by and saw what she was holding. It was a dead Caterpie. Ron felt himself heave and suppressed himself from throwing up. The poor green caterpillar was shredded on one side, several green fluids leaking in a viscous pool from the ruptured bug. Christy shivered and dropped the bug corpse. Ron knelt over it and saw the tag. "I think we found B-85." Christy was breathing fast. "Ron, let's go back and get Jane." Ron nodded. He began to move when he stopped and saw something in the bushes. "Christy, the flashlight." She gave it to him and he clicked it on. He squinted to see. "What the?" He thought he saw a pokemon, a Vulpix, curled up in sleep. He took a second glance and saw that this Vulpix looked almost like a cross between the fox pokemon and a young girl. He began to take a closer look when something rushed at him. He heard a feral roar and screamed as he felt something sharp grasp his face.

Christy screamed when she saw him fall backwards, clutching his face. She looked up and screamed. She saw a Ninetales, only it was standing on hind legs. It looked almost Human. She saw the claws with Ron's blood on it. The Anthro-Ninetales began to move forward. Christy picked up Ron and began to run with him. She heard a screechy sound and screamed when a Weedle jumped from the trees and wrapped itself around Ron's neck. It stuck it's stinger in his chest, causing him to scream. Christy took a rod and swatted the bug off of Ron. He leaned against a tree, clutching his bleeding chest. "Ron!" Christy ran to his side. She heard a growling noise and cried out when she felt something slice across her arm. She clutched her arm and briefly glimpse something recede into the bushes. It looked kind of like a Seviper's tail… She began to limp towards the lake, hoping to drain the supposed poison from her. She began to feel lightheaded. She made it to the stream and stuck her arm in it, crying out from the sudden chill. She sighed a sigh of relief and cried out again when she felt something chomp around her arm. She took it out of the water and briefly glimpsed a light blue mermaid-like tail dive beneath the lake. She began to feel more light headed and reached out to Ron, who was unconscious, then passed out herself.

-0-

Jane heard the screams and began to turn around. _Ron? Christy? _She began to run towards sector 23. She stopped when she caught sight of a beam of light coming from a flashlight on the floor. Ron was against a tree, claw-like blood streaks running across his face. Christy was pale and also passed out on the floor, next to the lake. Jane gasped and went over to Ron. She noticed some strange purple drainage coming from the wound on his chest, and saw evidence of it leaking also from his nose. _What in god's name…was he poisoned?_ "Ron? Christy?" She heard a noise behind her and she turned. She screamed.

In front of her was a monstrous beast. It had a bald Seviper's tail behind it, but the rest of it was covered in white fur. It had legs that resembled the legendary Lugia, only with three purple claws jutting out. It's torso and arms were vaguely human like, only with fur covering it. It's human looking arms had Sneasle claws jutting out at oblong angles from the knuckles. From its back jutted two wings, one a Charizard's, the other a Scyther's. It's face and head resemble an Absol's. Its mouth grasped an Ariados; it was still alive, but it thrashed weakly as the creatures Seviper-like fangs punctured into it.

Jane backed away, horrified by this walking abomination. It dropped the Ariados and inched closer towards Jane. Jane fell back and began to crawl away from the monster. She stopped when she saw what looked like a Ninetales crossed her path. It's red eyes flashed rage at her. She turned around and faced the hideous poke-creature. She felt something pinch her leg and saw the Ariados biting into her leg. She gasped and kicked it away. She began to run, limping as she ran. _What the hell was that thing? What did it do to Ron and Christy? What did it do to the Ariados? _She began to feel feverish and slowed down/ She moaned. _God…what was in that bite? _She clutched her stomach and fell to the ground. She began to cough heavily. She looked at her arm and screamed as she felt pain emanate from it. She watched as her fingers began to burn and saw her fingernails chip off, claws sliding from the tips. The yellow fluid from the wound began to encase her hand and the resin like fluid began to harden, making a light armor over her fingers. She started in awe and revulsion at this new development. _What-? What's happening to me?_ She felt something grab her and screamed as she was being lifted up by the mixed pokemon.

-0-

**A/N: Nice, we have a first look at the Chimera hybrid.****Originally, the Chimera's first full description came in the first chapter, but I thought that destroyed the mystery behind it.** **I went back to AvP-R for inspiration for the way the scene with Ron and Christine played out, the "Bum feast" as it was labeled in the movie. I code-named this chapter "Bugging-out." XD! I'm sure people can identify what attacked Christy. I also wanted to establish more character between Jenny and Rachel. Well, please review. MEE-YAA! **


	7. Arrival

HYBRIDS: GENTIC TERROR

**HYBRIDS: GENTIC TERROR**

PHASE ONE: CONTAGION

ARRIVAL

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon, Nintendo does. All OC's belong to me unless specified otherwise.**

**Ryan Shu Belongs to Swack 16**

-0-

It was silent in the night sky. The silence began to waver as a rumbling could be heard arriving. A shrieking black jet sliced through the night air, and it's underside began to open. With a burst, a pod could be seen escaping from the black aircraft, descending into the forest below. The high speed pod began to slow as rear flaps extended and slow the long pod down. The pod glided through the air and sail over a lake. The pod descended through the water with a tremendous splash. Then the waves began to calm. Soon, the water stirred again. A helmeted head emerged as the shape walked towards the shore up the shallow part of the lake. The figure shook some water from its head and stood tall, surveying the surrounding area.

Axel had arrived.

His internal heads-up-display of his helmet flashed several objectives:

_Priority one: Locate and eliminate specimen designated Chimera._

_Establish contact with Pr-36._

_Second priority: Locate and terminate any specimens resulting from Chimera by any means necessary._

Axel moved his hand to the side of his mask and clicked a button on the side. On his HUD, a red signature showed up amongst the surrounding green that his night-vision produced, a beeping sound could be heard with in the small stimulators in his mask that attached to his ears. He turned his head in the direction, stood tall, and began to dash towards the target area.

He ran, his white hair shining in the moonlight, his mask's eyes glowing blue. He soon stopped when the signal was close. He clicked a button on his side again and the display changed from night vision, to an enhanced version of his already good vision. He saw a wrecked plane. He took a leap and landed on the side of the crashed craft. He kicked the door in and jumped inside. Several sparks flashed from some of the loose wires. He surveyed the area. His foot felt something and he moved a wrecked piece of metal off of a corpse. He bent down to see who it was. Sensors in his mask showed that the victim died from a protrusion of the spinal column and left lung. A pair of shattered aviators and a box laid next to the corpse. Axel bent down and turned off the box. The beeping stopped.

Axel then moved to the crate that had the Gentec sign on it. He went into the corner and switched the vision mode in his mask again to see inside the dark crate. He switched modes again to see some orange residue against the grate where the view port was. He scrapped some off. He clicked something on his mask and out came a small sample carrier. He put the metal scrapings with the residue on the carrier and clicked it back into his mask. His vision mode changed again into a purple mode, the poisonous residue showing up a bright orange color. He saw bits of it step out of the plane. He switched back to normal mode. _Target acquired. _

He then moved to the back of the plane where some of the luggage was. He came to a metal crate and used the sickle on his arm to sever the lock and open the crate. There were pieces in it. Axel took the barrel piece and attached it to another piece with a click. He attached it to a gauntlet type piece and then attached that piece to a slot on his left fore arm.

CALIBRATION…COMMENCING.

There was a whirring sound and the gun-like barrel clicked upwards like it had a charge. The whirring sound got louder and Axel moved his arm towards the wall. There was a lightning whiplash sound and a burst of electricity erupted from the barrel. It slammed into the wall with high impact. Axel nodded and the muzzle slid under the slot on his forearm. He took a battery pack and attached it to his belt. He went to the dead man he met earlier and picked up the case with the darts in them.

He switched to his tracing mode and began to follow the trail outside the wreckage.

The hunt….has begun.

-0-

The Chimera stirred in its rest.

_There was a white haired boy…he turned around and smiled at…a little white haired girl, who looked sick at the time…she still managed a smile…_

The Chimera opened its eyes when it heard screams emanating from the hanging web cocoon above.

It looked up and saw the cocoon shake violently and crack as purple fluid began to seep from the cracks. It stared in curiosity at the object that was a terrified human only a few hours ago. A yellow clawed arm with purple stripes burst through the shell. There was an inhuman screech. The Chimera joined in the roars.

-0-

Axel landed near a small area where unfamiliar signatures wavered. He took his sample carrier again and took samples of the blood on the dirt. He clicked it into his mask and his HUD began to show microscopic images. It used to be a human cell, but it was now distorted and changed. Axel realized it was a product of an encounter with the Chimera, or a carrier infected by the Chimera. The tracing mode now showed a red signature along with the orange one and that trail moved in another direction. The orange trail was cold anyway. It was probably better to locate the new specimen that derived from Chimera since the trail was warm. Axel clicked his max and began to center on the red signature.

-0-

Alec was patrolling the sideway roads. He was about to return to town when he noticed a jeep on the side of the road. He reached for his radio. "This is Alec, I'll be investigating a vehicle found on the side of the road. Over?"

The radio buzzed.

"Copy that."

Alec nodded and stopped his car. He took out his flash light and began to walk towards the jeep. It was crashed the shrubbery. _Huh, another case of driving while hammered? _He shook his head then stopped when he recognized the license plate._ That's Bryans' plate. Linda Bryans…_

He saw her works in the local papers. He noticed that the side of the car was open. He went over to that side and looked around. His foot stepped in something and he smelled the strong odor of vomit. He looked and saw that he just stepped in a pile of throw-up.

"Aw shit." He muttered. Then he looked inside the car. He shone the light inside. _What the…? _

There was blood and purple fluid on the seats. He tried hard not to vomit and turned away from the sight. He then looked again. _What the hell happened here? _He thought he saw several slivers of…_flesh?_ He noticed what looked like a collapsed nose sticking to the floor, bathing in purple fluid. He turned away again. He saw the bloody clothing snagged in the bushes.

_What the…? What the hell is going on here?_

He went back to his car and reached for his radio.

**A/N: Ok, I think I'll stop here. Axel has finally arrived and is hot on the Chimera's trail. Oh, and I thought it would be appropriate for a cop to find what's left of the Bryans in their jeep. XD. The thing about the white haired boy and girl…I think I'll keep that a secret…for now… Anyway, please review.** **JonseyCat, out! MEE-YAA! **


	8. Search

**HYBRIDS: GENETIC TERROR**

PHASE ONE: CONTAGION

SEARCH

**A/N: Hi everyone I'm back! I would personally like to apologize to anyone who was offended or disgusted by the amount of detail I put into certain things. That's just the way I am. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. MEE-YAA**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, NINTENDO DOES. ALL OC'S PRESENTED BELONG TO ME UNLESS SPECIFIED OTHERWISE.**

**RYAN SHU BELONGS TO SWACK16.**

**-0-**

Jenny and Rachel went out to the small shopping district in Holly's peak. It could be called a sort of outdoor mall or department store. There were restaurants and several stores that were all in walking distance from each other. Rachel began to feel more at home walking through all was dressed in her jeans again but wore a white T-shirt with red around the sleeves, but you couldn't see that under her brown leather jacket. Jenny wore her jeans and a teal shirt with a blue jacket over. She left her hat and uniform in her patrol car. "Isn't this great or what?" Jenny asked. Rachel was looking around. "…yeah…" she said half-heartedly. Jenny stretched her arms "It feels just like old times." Jenny looked to Rachel then. "What's wrong? You look like you got your mind on something." Rachel looked up from her thoughts. "What? Oh…"

Jenny had a concerned look. _She's still adjusting…_

"Come on, I bet there's some cool stuff in there."

Rachel smirked. "Oh Jenny, you're acting like a kid."

Jenny laughed. "Only cause I'm around you!"

-0-

Richard and Hikari walked into a shop with the sign "_Ping's weapons emporium_ " hanging over it. Inside were blades in cases and stands, blades of all kind. These were items that can be used for decorative purposes…or for their actual intent. There were knives, katanas, swords shaped like flames, even shruikens that resembled the kind thrown by ninja's in the feudal days.

They opened the door which had bells that made a melodious chime when anyone entered.

"_Nín hao ma,_ welcome to Ping's weapons emporium." A black haired man in his 20's said from behind the register. He recognized them. "Ricky, Hikari!" He said joyfully.

Richard smiled. "Hey Ryan, what's up?" Ryan walked from behind the register to where Richard was, still beaming. Richard extended his hand which Ryan grasped an they both pulled each other forward. They bumped each other and pat each others back like they were brothers. "So good to see both of you here." Ryan said while turning to give a hug to Hikari. "Nice to see you to Ryan." Hikari said.

Ryan Shu was wearing a black leather jacked with a white t-shirt and blue jeans. He was of medium build and pretty skilled with a sword. Richard remembered when they tried kendo in high school. Ryan gave him several good whacks but Richard was a good sport about it. Around his neck was a piece of string with a claw at the end of it. His brown eyes shone.

"Come on in back, I'll show you the Eevee that my cousin got form his trip to Hoenn."

Ryan led Richard and Hikari to the back of the store where employees take a break where a young boy of 8 was playing with a brown fox-like pokemon. "Hey Johnny, my friends are here."

The little boy noticed them and smiled and brought the Eevee up in his arms. "Hi Ricky hi Hikari!" He said enthusiastically. Richard mussed the little boy's messy black hair. "Hey Johnny. Man, you've gotten tall from when I last saw you."

The boy nodded. "Cousin Ryan's been teaching me some taifutsu moves."

Ryan walked beside Johnny and smiled. "It's Taijutsu, and yes I've been teaching him some tricks of the trade."

Richard gave a playful laugh." Ookayy, remind me not to argue with you, little guy." He made a gesture with his thumb towards Ryan. "This one here's already beat me in many of those cases." Ryan laughed and pulled Richard into a headlock. "Yeah I remember those days." He began to give a noogie to Richard. "You just can't seem to win, can you?"

Richard made a time out sign. "Ok, uncle, uncle."

Ryan let go and laughed. Hikari just rolled her eyes and walked over to Johnny and his Eevee and began to stroke the little pokemon. "Oh, isn't it just the cutest thing!"

Johnny laughed. "Yeah, and he's gonna help me become a pokemon master!"

Hikari continued to stroke Eevee. "I bet you would be an excellent trainer."

The chimes rang again. Ryan went to the door. "I'll be right back."

He gave the greeting again but stopped. He poked his head back in the room.

"Ricky, you might want to see this."

-0-

"Wow, check out all these blades." Rachel said as they traversed through the store. Jenny noted all of them. "Yeah, there something all right. They can be pretty dangerous…"

Rachel looked to her with a cocky smile. "Oh, that's just the cop in you talking. You would look pretty cool busting up bad guys with one of these."

"May I help you? Oh, Officer Jenny!" A voice sounded behind them. "Hey Ryan." Jenny said. Rachel turned around. _Ryan? Wasn't he Richard's friend? _

She turned around and froze when she saw Richard standing right next to Ryan. He stared to. There was a pregnant pause.

Hikari came in holding the Eevee. "Oh it's just so soft! Huh?" She was watching Richard stare at Rachel. "What's everyone standing around for?"

Rachel then looked to Hikari. "Wow Hikari, you've grown from when I last saw you." Hikari said nothing. Richard came forward, scratching the back of his head. "Hi…Rachel. Evening officer." He said, stammering some of his words. Hikari rolled her eyes. "Geeze Richard, acting like a scardy cat." She walked up to Rachel. "So, you're back in town?" Rachel still stared absentmindedly at Richard. "Yeah…."

Ryan took this time to step in. "Man it's been awhile. Anything I can help you find?"

Jenny shook her head. "No, just browsing."

The radio attached to her belt buzzed. "All units we have a discovery at Holly peak's forest. Forensics team is coming in to investigate." Jenny sighed and grabbed her radio. "Ten-four." She looked to them. "Sorry guys, duty calls."

Richard stepped forward. "Would you like us to come along?" Hikari looked to him. "What?" Jenny sighed. "If you want. Man this is gonna mean more paper work for me."

Richard cleared his throat. "If you want, we can give Rachel a ride home. She's living with you, right?" Jenny put her arms to her hips and smiled. "Yeah she is. Sure, if she doesn't mind."

Rachel spoke up. "Actually-"

"It won't be much trouble. Besides, we could catch up on he way over there."

Jenny thought about it. She looked to Richard. "Sure. Rachel, I'm sorry, I'll see you when I get back." She began to walk out the store. "See you all later."

"Bye." Everyone said.

Rachel and Richard were looking down from each other.

Ryan began to walk to the back. "Uh, if anybody's hungry, I got some instant Ramen packs in the back." Richard and Rachel were silent, but Hikari spoke up. "Sure."

"I'll go get those ready then." Ryan began to walk to the back. "Can I come with you to? Richard's been creeping me out lately."

Hikari and Ryan left, leaving Rachel and Richard alone.

-0-

Jenny pulled up the patrol car next to the other one that was already there. She saw Alec, standing there holding his knees. He saw Jenny pulled up. "It's a real mess down there, officer." Jenny was in her uniform and got out and saw the jeep submerged in the shrubbery. She faintly smelled a bad smell. "A wreck?" She asked. Alex shook his head. "I wish." Jenny turned on a flashlight. "So what is it?" Alec gulped and looked down. "I…I can't tell…" Jenny saw some vomit on the side and saw the bloody clothes stuck in the bushes. She looked in the jeep. "Oh Arceus…" Alec stepped up. "I hear that forensics on their way. " Jenny shook her head. "Where are the bodies?"

"There's no sign of any." She saw the camera. "That's Linda's..."

"Jesus, she usually comes out here with her kid."

-0-

The Ninetales hybrid brought back a dead Pikachu in its mouth, the little Vulpix child staring in curiosity at the dead mouse. The hybrid dropped it before its offspring and the Vulpix child went forward. The Ninetales also shared in the meal. _…electric type…pikachu…_ The Ninetales anthro dismissed this while it ate. It stopped when it smelled something that wasn't supposed to be there. It bared its teeth and looked around. The Ninetales anthro then ushered her offspring to run off and soon followed suit. They felt like they were being searched out…or hunted.

-0-

"So, what have you been up to Rachel?" Ryan asked while presenting her a Styrofoam cup with Ramen in it. "Oh nothing much. How's the shop?"

"Business is ok. Anyway, it's nice to see you in town again." Richard silently ate while looking at Rachel. "So Richard…what are you doing these days?"

"Huh? Oh, I…I'm a clerk down at the Keller's groceries." He smiled. "We at least get a small employee discount."

Hikari rolled her eyes. "Yeah, for what good it does."

"So Hikari, you should be a sophomore, right?" Hikari closed her eyes. "Yeah. It's tough and boring."

Richard finished his cup. "Thanks Ryan."

Ryan made a smile with his eyes. "Anytime."

Rachel finished hers and got up. "Thank you Ryan. Ok, just drop me of in the front." She said to Richard. He nodded. "See ya around Ryan. Bye Johnny. Come on Hikari." She gave one last stroke to the Eevee and walked with her brother. The went to the parking lot to an old beat-up station wagon. Rachel had a questioning look. "You still drive _this?"_

Hikari got in. "Yeah, piece of junk right?"

Richard clicked in his seatbelt. "Watch your mouth or you'll find yourself walking home."

-0-

The forensics team were taking samples from the area while Jenny and Alec were surveying the whole thing. Alec turned. "Aw crap, it's Tyler." Jenny turned and saw a man with a short beard starting to walk toward the scene.

"Officer Jenny? Something happened to Linda and Suzie?" He asked with a hint of worry. "Now Tyler, we think there still somewhere in the woods." Jenny tried to reassure him. She noticed the group of people behind him, all with flashlights and tracker pokemon. "Tyler, It's a little late to call a search party. Well send every available unit to assist you tomorrow when the sun is up."

One of the guys spoke up. "Sorry officer, we're doing the search weather you like it or not."

Tyler told him to hush down and looked to Jenny. "Jenny, my wife and daughter are out there, probably hurt."

Jenny sighed.

-0-

"Ok, here we are." Richard pulled up in front of the apartment complex. The ride over was silent, save for Hikari listening to her Mp3 player at full blast. Rachel opened her door. "Thanks for the ride." Richard thrummed the steering while a bit and took a deep breath. "So, you want to do something tomorrow? I can get off of work early tomorrow." Rachel thought about it. "I'll think about it." She looked to him again. "Bye, and thank you." She closed her door and began to walk inside the building.

Richard sighed and began to drive away. _Man, so much for catching up…_

Hikari sat in the front and continued listening to her Mp3 player.

-0-

"Linda! Suzie!"

Tyler was leading them through the forest, calling for his wife and child.

Everyone else did too.

"Linda. Suzie?"

They didn't know they were being watched.

Axel was in the trees, watching the party move under him. He was in pursuit of the trail emitted by the specimen created by the Chimera. The trail was warm, but Axel couldn't risk being discovered. He just watch as the part continued to call for those two people.

After several more moments of searching, the party regrouped for a break. Jenny went up to Tyler. "Hey, how are you holding up." Tyler looked into the air. "My wife and daughter are out there somewhere."

Jenny rubbed his shoulder. "Don't worry we'll find them."

Tyler looked to the side. "I wish we can be sure."

"One more sweep then we'll continue tomorrow."

Jenny called into her radio. "Alec you there?"

The radio buzzed. "Copy. I'll do one more pass in the north area."

Jenny nodded. "Ten-four. I'm heading back to file a report."

She looked to Tyler. "You should get some rest."

He only looked down and pulled out his liquor canteen.

-0-

Alec was walking around with his flash light looking around the place for any clues about what happened to Bryans and her child. _It's kind of creepy out here. God, what happened in that car? _He then stopped as he noticed something he hadn't before. There was a girl passed out on the floor a few miles down by the river. He immediately began to rush forward and went up to her. She was pale and had a name tag hanging off of her neck. _Maes, Christine…_ He saw her slash wound. He was about to reach for his radio when he noticed the tattered clothing by the tree, bathed in purple fluid._ Just like the jeep…_

He then felt Christine move and heard a horrible ripping sound as a blue horn popped out of her forehead. He dropped her and backed away. _What the-?_

Her ears began to quiver and cracked as they began to extend until they looked like fins.

She began to turn blue with purple fluid seeping from the areas where her skin cracked. There was a ripping sound as her spine grew from her rear end with nerve linings snaking up them. Her skin began to swallow the spine and made a mermaid tail for her. Out of her neck a fin developed around it.

She looked sort of like a Vaporeon.

Alec was backing up some more. Her nose cracked and fell off and her mouth pushed out a bit making a muzzle.

Alec heard a squirmy noise and looked up and saw a creature that had a top half shaped like a human but the lower half looked like a worms body, the Weedle legs grasping to the tree, a silver horn jutting out from the hybrid's forehead. His face still looked human except for large teeth sticking out from his mouth. The Weedle man hissed at him and then Alec turned to find something else in the trees.

The creature was red and black, its lower half large and bulbous like a spiders with four striped Ariados legs sticking out. Its upper torso looked human but was red with a black stripe running across it. The arms were yellow with purple stripes and clawed hands at the end. The head was human shaped, but the hair looked more segmented and looked like miniature skeletal tails hanging off of its head and it had a silver horn. The eyes were large and a deep black, the fangs jutting out the cheeks, surrounding the mouth area filled with razor sharp teeth. It screech at him.

He reached for his pistol but the Ariados hybrid heaved its head and vomited some purple sludge at his hand. It burned on contact and he dropped his gun. He then began to run away, not looking to see if any of the hybrids where following. He didn't see the Ariados hybrid jump from branch to branch. It brought its rear down and fired the yellow stinger at the end. It punctured Alec right through the back and into his lung. He felt blood rush up his throat. The stinger had web at the end and begun to pull him into the air toward the waiting spider.

He didn't even have a chance to scream.

-0-

**A/N: Ok that's all for this chappy! Once again, sorry to anyone creeped out by this. Just talk about Ryan's introduction. He was a character thought up by Swack16 and I used him to be an old friend for Richard. I also tried to establish some more character for Jenny and Rachel, and I tried to establish some awkwardness between Rachel and Richard. Alec's fate was inspired by the Predator scene in AvP-R. Well, please review! MEE-YAA! **


	9. Grisley discovery

**HYBRIDS:GENETIC TERROR**

PHASE ONE:CONTAGION

GRISLY DISCOVERY

**A/N: Heh-heh, the chapter title suggests something…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, NINTENDO DOES. ALL OC'S BELONG TO ME UNLESS SPECIFIED OTHERWISE.**

**RYAN SHU BELONGS TO SWACK 16**

**-0-**

Rachel was sleeping when she felt a rough thump on the bed. She blinked herself awake and saw Jenny sprawled on the bed, still in her uniform.

"Mornin'" She said to the passed out officer. Jenny groaned. "It was a damn all nighter. So, how'd it go?"

Rachel got out of the bed and made her way to the closet. "How did what go?"

Jenny smile was hidden by the pillow that covered her face. "You know, you and Richard…?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and smiled. "We didn't do much. He just drove me home, nothing major."

Jenny raised an arm. "I still think he's crazy about you. I saw the way he acted at the shop when he saw you…"

Rachel found the clothes she was looking for and began to walk to the bathroom.

"I'm gonna hit the showers, 'kay?"

Jenny began to snore.

-0-

"Hikari wake up! We're gonna be late." Richard called from the hallway, standing in front of her door.

Hikari came out ready with her bag in hand. She was wearing a black tank-top with khaki pants and black fingerless gloves. Her hair was in a ponytail. "Ok, ready."

Richard nodded and took the keys off of the counter but stopped to check the messaging machine. There were no calls.

He got his jacket and opened the door for Hikari and they went to his car.

-0-

Rachel and Jenny were sitting at a booth in Carrie's Café. Jenny was just finishing her cup of coffee while Rachel was just reading the classifieds. "So were you up all night?" Rachel asked.

Jenny only gave her a "_you think so?" _stare. Rachel shrugged.

The waitress came by with a refill of coffee. "Can I fill you up?" She asked. Jenny raised her cup. "Sure." The waitress recognized her. "Oh, good morning officer. You guys we're out all night."

Jenny took the time to look at the waitress and recognized her, Alec's wife. "Oh, Alice! How are you?"

Alice poured the coffee. "Well, I was still worried that Alec didn't get back yet, so I thought he was still with you."

Jenny looked confused. "Alec didn't come back?"

Alice began to look worried. "I've tried to call him and I got no answer…"

Jenny began to get up. "He was pushing real hard, I'm sure he's oka-"

"He always calls." Alice said.

Jenny saw the worry in Alice's face.

She got up. "I'm sorry Rachel, I gotta get back to you latter."

Rachel nodded. "I understand…"

Jenny got her hat on and bid the ladies farewell. Rachel saw the desperateness on Alice's face.

-0-

"Alec! Are you out here?!"

Jenny was walking through the forest with a junior officer calling out for Alec.

"Alec! Where are you!" Jenny called again.

_He isn't answering his phone or his radio…He could be hurt…_

"Move up that way. I'll go this way." She told the junior officer. He nodded. Jenny turned around and began to call out again. "Alec!" Only silence responded back to her.

_He's gotta be around here somewhere._

"Officer Jenny!" The junior officer called from his spot. Jenny ran to where he was. He was looking at something on the floor. She went to where he was and saw it too. It was a handgun encased in some purple sludge. She recognized the model. _Alec's gun…_

She saw the junior officer staring into the air.

"What?" she asked. He only pointed up, his mouth gaping.

She slowly began to look up.

"Oh Arceus…"

There was a body hanging from the tree limp, being held by a sliver of webbing. The arms reached downward while the mouth was open in a silent scream, dried blood running down the face in streaks. One eye was hanging off of the socket while a huge hole was in the stomach cavity, as if the guts and stomach where ripped away, the bloody spine visible. The body was a little shriveled, as if all the fluids were sucked away. There the familiar police uniform was shredded in several places and one hand looked like it had the flesh ripped clean away. There were flies buzzing by as they picked at the carcass, some even flying in and out of the cavity and the open mouth.

Jenny brought her hand to her mouth, suppressed a heave, and looked to the body again.

_Oh god…I can't believe it…I can't believe that this is Alec…_

Jenny turned away from the carcass again.

-0-

"This…This is Officer Thornburg?"

Kelly Baum put her gloved hand over her surgical mask.

Jenny had her hat down. Alec's eviscerated was splayed on the autopsy table while the coroner was having trouble understanding what she was seeing. The Junior officer was waiting outside.

"So doc, what did it?"

"What is right. This looks like some kind of animal attack. You see here, the cavity was cleared out and the skin area shows massive protrusions by a sharp object. Unless you have some nut job with a knife running loose out there, I would say officer Thornburg was killed by an animal of some kind."

Kelly zipped up the body in a body bag. Jenny was relieved that she didn't have to see Alec's anguished face, even with the eyes closed. "You say you found him this morning?"

Jenny nodded. Kelly looked confused. "You'd think by looking at him that he'd been dead for weeks. Unless…" She shuddered. Jenny raised an eyebrow. "Unless what?"

"Unless _something_ drained the fluids from is body."

"Like a spider." Jenny noted. _Jane and her team are still out there…Jane was looking for an Ariados…_

"Doc, could a pokemon be behind this?"

Kelly brought her hand to her chin and had an anguished face. "What could prompt a pokemon to do _this? _To murder a human being?"

She looked to Jenny. "I'd say this is beyond our present understanding. What are you going to do?"

Jenny put on her hat. "I'll let you know when I find out."

-0-

Richard was driving to his work at Keller's groceries. Along the way he passed the pokemon daycare clinic, a place where trainers leave their pokemon for care. All sorts of different pokemon were being watched there and it was close to the woods. He remember seeing Hikari's face when she was holding the Eevee. _Poor her, since mom and dad died when we we're little, she never had time to ever dream about pokemon. We both grew up so fast…_

He looked down. _Her more so than me…_

He continued driving.

He didn't see the bushes rustle near the clinic.

-0-

**A/N: Short chapter. Sorry. I promise that things will heat up in the next chapter, according to what I set up here. The discovery of the corpse was mirrored after the skinned and hanged scene of AvP-R. (I used that track too.)**

**Well, please review. Jonseycat, out! MEE-YAA!**


	10. Outnumbered

-1**HYBRIDS: GENETIC TERROR**

PHASE TWO: OUTBREAK

OUTNUMBERED

**A/N: Hi I'm back! There's a reason the phase changed, a reason that will be apparent in the next few chapters. For the mean time, enjoy this chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE POKEMON FRANCHISE, NINTENDO DOES. ALL OC'S PRESENT BELONG TO MEE UNLESS SPECIFIED OTHER WISE.**

**RYAN U BELONGS TO SWACK 16.**

**-0-**

Axel jumped off a branch and thumped onto the ground. He crouched and surveyed the area. The trail was starting to get cold. He took some of the soil and brought it to his mask. Two slots opened and he inhaled. He began to take in the scent and sniff around. Axel began to move close to the floor and move along the ground like some animal tracking its prey. He stopped and looked at the clump of trees that lay near a forest that connected directly into the city. He laid low to avoid any outside detection. His dark suit allowed for him to blend with the shadows in the area. He switched modes again in his visor and saw tat the trail was warm. He squeezed his hand into a fist and the retractable cannon came out and began to whir with a charge.

Axel scanned the area with his mask and saw an old cottage by the lake that had some fences that separated the forest from the city. Axel began to walk there with caution.

-0-

Rachel was walking to the store in the neighborhood to pick up some milk. She went into the lightly air-conditioned store and went for the dairy products right away. She got was she was looking for. In her head ran fleeting thoughts. _Richard…he probably still hasn't moved on…_ She closed her eyes. _Who could blame him? I've been gone for three years and he acts like its only been three months…_

She rolled her eyes. _Stupid fool… Maybe I'm one too…_

She walked up to the register and put her milk down while reaching for her wallet. She didn't see who the clerk was.

"Rachel?"

She looked up. "Richard…"

He was there wearing a green apron and had a scanner in his hand. He looked nervous. She tried to put on a smile. "So this is what you do, huh?"

Richard nodded. "uh, yeah. Listen about last night…"

"Forget it. It's all water under the bridge now." She took her money out. "Besides, it's not like anything happened or anything."

Richard opened the cash register and brought out her change. "Here you go have a nice day."

Rachel took the bag with the carton of milk inside. "Thanks." She began to

Walk out.

"Listen, I'm able to get out by two today, so maybe we can get together or something?"

Rachel put her hand to her hip. "Richard, how old are you again? Stop acting like were in high school or something." She brought her hand to her mouth. "Oops, sorry, didn't mean that."

Richard looked to the side. "No, your right. Ever since you came back, I don't know how to describe how lost I've been with out you…"

"Richard, not here…"

"I'm sorry, I-" He began to focus on his work again.  
"Forget I said anything."

"Richard…maybe we should get together."

"You mean it?"

"How does six sound?"

Richard nodded. "I'll be seeing you around."

Rachel waved goodbye and began to walk out. _I hope I'm doing the right thing…._

-0-

Axel went up to the cottage and saw the door hanging open. He saw the broken wooden fence post. His detection visor showed several orange spots indicating a specimen created by chimera. He pushed the door aside and walked into the dark house. There was a stool laying in the floor and several items crashed on the floor. Axel switched to normal vision and saw some stains on the wall and floor, stains like blood. He bent down and analyzed it. The blood showed signs of infection. He went to the counter and saw some belts, Pokeball belts. There were several. He saw some bloody paw prints running across the floor. He continued further when he saw the corpse of a Ponyta, the horse lying on its side with slashes across its throat, blood covering its body, the flames long extinguished.

He brought his hand to the horse and studied the claw marks. They were like Sneasle's.

He began to move further into the complex and find the corpses of lesser pokemon like Biloof and Rattata strewn across the floor. There was no sign of life, human or other wise.

Axel came to the backdoor and opened it. The stream and its bank lay behind it. There were some fences and even some sleeping pokemon in these areas. These pokemon did not seemed to be mortally injured and were still asleep. He began to move closer to the stream where a large signature resided.

He switched to his enhanced vision mode and saw some footprints that appeared to be a mixture of beast and human.

He closed his eyes and began to let the sounds around him wash over him. He heard the water, the trees, the bushes rustle. The bushes rustle.

He opened his eyes and released a bellow of animalistic rage.

At that moment something rushed at him and he turned around and saw a Weedle hybrid come at him with its teeth bared. It hissed and snarled as saliva dripped off its misshapen teeth and it came at him. He braced himself as it jumped into the air, its body writhing. He brought up his weapon and fired. The Weedle hybrid flew back and squealed in rage and pain then writhed no more. It began to choke up some purple fluid, making some gloppy noises as green blood and purple fluid began to surge out its mouth. Axel heard another noise and turned and saw a Vulpix child scurry behind him. He immediately turned and fired a second shot. It slammed into the ground near the Vulpix child and it hopped up away from the shot. Axel heard a shriek of rage and felt pain as something clawed into his side. He brought his fist up against the snapping jaws of the mother Ninetales hybrid, its arms trying to push his own arm away for a clear snap. He kicked it away and prepared his shot when he felt intense heat hit him. He roared and turned to see the Vulpix child standing there. The Ninetales mother jumped on his back and pushed him down. It pushed against him and opened its jaws as a flame began to build up. He elbowed its jaw and the fire shot upwards. He rolled over and grabbed the Ninetales by the neck, its Nine tails swishing though the air. He reached into his ankle pocked and threw a tranquilizer at the Vulpix girl and she yelped and fell back into a slumber.

Axel then heard a screech from the trees and saw a rabid Weedle fly at him. He brought up his blade and the worm split with a juicy tearing sound. The green guts landed on the floor as the Weedle began to writhe. He focused his attention to the Ninetales hybrid again and began to charge up his weapon. Suddenly, a stinger whizzed by him and he saw an Ariados woman fall from the trees with its claws bared, its mouth foaming. He brought up his sickle but the Ariados hybrid just vomited some purple fluid at it. He slashed it away but the spider tackled him with a screech. The horn punctured into his side. Axel bellowed and swung his head. His blade slashing across the Ariados's chest. It screeched at him and he grabbed its neck and held both the Ninetales and the Ariados hybrid apart. He was focusing his energy into the canon so he could shoot the Ninetales first then prepare a second shot for the Ariados.

The whirring stopped and he was about to fire. The Ninetales woman struggled some more and began to bark.

There was a large roar and a Seviper tail slammed into Axel's chest, causing him to let go of the hybrids, sending him back. He fired upwards and hit a tree limb which fell down on his leg. He roared and looked up.

The Chimera was there, crouching defensively in front of the Ninetales hybrid and the Ariados hybrid, its fangs bared. The sleeping pokemon began to awake and gather near the Chimera. Only then could Axel see the bite marks on them. He understood now. All these pokemon carried the Chimera virus…

The Chimera roared and the Pokemon began to run behind it. The Ninetales picked up its sleeping young and began to dash into the safety of the woods with the other pokemon and the Ariados Hybrid began to scurry higher into the tree tops. The Chimera stood its ground and seemed to be studying Axel as he struggled to get out of the tree. The Chimera had a moment in its face like a face of longing then it roared and took a big leap into the forest, leaving Axel struggling with the log on his leg.

Axel was trying to charge up his gauntlet. He heard a splash and turned and saw a Hybrid come out of the water. This one looked like a girl with a Vaporeon's muzzle and fins, Vaporeon horns sticking out of her head and ears. She had the mermaid tail and her skin was blue. She still kept shards of clothing on her.

She came up to Axel and helped push the log off a bit but not much. He brought up his cannon, the charge set. She flinched.

The cannon fired and helped slam the log off. The Vaporeon girl immediately crouched back and began to scurry back to the lake. Axel brought up his cannon again and aimed, but he put his arm down. The Vaporeon girl jumped into the lake and began to swim away.

Axel looked to the direction the Chimera took off and began to run that way.

The weapon needed to charge anyway.

-0-

The Chimera ran with its troupe of pokemon following it. They lost two members, both of them weedles. It was thanks to the man with white hair and a mask, the mask making him look like an Absol with its horn sticking to the side like one.

_A boy with white hair smiling to a girl with white hair as well, she looked sick but managed a smile…_

There was a metal fence in the way. The Chimera used its claws to slash though it. It saw the trees and several houses. It saw the paved streets. There was a sign. "_Welcome to Holly's peak._ "

The Chimera saw an area of refuge, a power plant. It began to lead some of the pokemon to it while some of the others branched out into other areas of the city…

-0-

**A/N: Intense chapter! That's probably the most action I've ever packed into a chapter before. I was heavily influenced by the rock 'em sock 'em style fo Avp_R's fights and tried to apply it to my writing since I can't do it in it in my other poke fics. I also liked how he didn't kill the Vaporeon hybrid (Christy for those who remember) because she helped him or , what he says, the weapon need charging. The mysterious white haired children popped up again. What can it mean.? well, I liked the action in this chap. Please review! MEE-YAA! **


	11. Escalation

-1**HYBRIDS:GENETIC TERROR**

**PHASE TWO: OUTBREAK**

**ESCALATION**

**A/N: Hi! I'm finally back to this story, and got new ideas and old ones waiting to be used. (Winks) MEE-YAA!**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, NINTENDO DOES. ALL OC'S BELONG TO ME UNLESS SPECIFIED OTHERWISE. RYAN SHU BELONGS TO SWACK16. **

**-0-**

Richard was done getting ready when Hikari walked into the room, not looking at him as she fixed up the contents of her bag and checked her phone. She went into the small kitchen, past some discarded Styrofoam plates and cups, and picked out two toaster pastries and had one in her mouth, putting her black jacket with a hood on. She took one look at Richard and stopped.

"And where are you going tonight?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Richard stared her down. "I could ask you the same question. What are you getting ready for, its 5:30."

Hikari put a hand to her hip. "If you weren't too busy thinking about your stupid date tonight, you would remember that I told you Jess is taking me with her on her fist shift at the pokemon clinic."

Richard put his jacket on. "The Pokemon clinic."

"Yeah." Hikari looked to the side and twiddled with her hands behind her back. "You know, after last night with the Eevee, I was thinking that maybe I should try to get to know pokemon better. I told Jess about it and she told me she was starting her first shift there and that I could come along…." She looked up. "It's no big deal really…."

Richard smiled and rubbed Hikari's shoulder. "That's ok, I know how you're feeling. Pokemon are real cool, it'd be a shame to go through this world without being a little interested."

Hikari had a embarrassed face. "Don't worry, it's not like I'm gonna bring one in with me or something."

Richard took one of the other Pastries she had and rubbed his hand through her orange hair, Hikari fixing it with a frustrated face.

"Ok I'll give you a lift, it gets dark earlier this time of year." Hikari shrugged and followed him into the car.

"Besides, what pokemon would you bring in, A Marill? Teddiursa?" Richard asked.

Hikari shook her head. "Nah, maybe something like an Eevee…"She looked up at him with wild eyes. "Or maybe a Houndoom or Arbok."

Richard smiled nervously. "I don't think those a safe bets...well except maybe the Eevee…"

"And Maybe I'll evolve it into an Umbreon."

Richard only smiled as he started the car.

-0-

Axel jumped off the tree limb onto the top of a tool shed, clanging as he did. He watched the cars zooming along the road, staying close the ever-growing shadows as the sun began its decent. Scurrying across the road was a Pichu, stopping and starting with each car pass. Axel switched his scan and saw that it was indeed a carrier and pulled one of his darts out. He chambered it into his arm cannon and stood up tall, taking aim. The Pichu had made it to the other side when Axel fired and the Pichu stiffened, then began to crawl into the bushes with a dart jutting from its neck. Axel then Jumped onto the oncoming traffic and began to dash, leaping up and landing on car hoods and leapt across to the other side. Some cars stopped and looked around, but by that time Axel had picked up his query and hid in the shadows of darkness, no one around to hear the sliding blade or the drops falling as the Pichu fell to the ground limp. With his blade slick with blood, Axel brought it closer to his face and inhaled, his mask mapping co-ordinates where the Pichu was last, a large amount stemming from the power plant. He sniffed more and sniffed the corpse, then began to make his way toward the power plant. Among the Pichu's scent was the familiar scent of the Chimera….

-0-

Richard looked to his watch then back to the road as he turned on his lights when the sky began to darken. Hikari kept her face to the window, listening to her music. She looked up when she thought she saw something.

"What?" Richard asked as she looked up. She turned around. "I thought I saw something, a leaping man or something…."

Richard shot a glance at her before looking to the road again. "Leaping? You sure it wasn't a Staravia or something."

Hikari shook her head. "No Staravia is that big. Besides, it had no wings and it was a man with glowing blue eyes."

Richard chuckled. "oooohh better watch out, it's the boogieman come back to haunt you for all those days you ditched class."

Hikari smiled and pushed his arm. "Cut it out, there's no boogieman. And if you had the classes I did, you'd probably leave them too."

-0-

Rachel finished drying her hair when she heard Jenny come back. "I'm home." she said stiffly. Rachel looked from the old picture of her and Richard and put it in her pocket. She got her bag and passed Jenny on the couch. "Um, Richard asked me out and I'm going to be out for the night." Jenny never looked from the empty space she was staring at, contemplating. "Ok...have fun…" she said distantly. Rachel stopped and sat next to Jenny, seeing her pale face. "Jen? What happened."

She shook her head. "We found Alec….he's dead…."

Rachel looked at Jenny in the eye. "Dead?"

"We found his body in the woods…he was…was torn apart by…something…"

Rachel. "Jen, I don't know what to say…I.." Jenny only shook her head. "it's all right…"

"Have you told Alice yet?"

Jenny looked to the side. "I never want to tell anyone else that their husband was found dead…it hit her like a freight train."

Rachel only looked to the side before looking at Jenny. "Look, if you need some one to stay I can-" Jenny held her hand. "No. You go ahead and have your night out. Have fun." She smiled at the end, but Rachel knew that Jenny was saddened by this sudden loss. Rachel protested. "I couldn't, not after having a night like this…" Jenny stood up. "Come on, I'll give you a lift. Or I may just have to arrest you to get you to come with me."

Rachel sighed with a smile. "Yeah, like I need that…"

"You sure you want to?"

Jenny looked down. "If it takes my mind off of this. I'm thinking of taking the week off so I can cope…."

Rachel only gave her friend a worried look before Jenny took her to her patrol car.

-0-

"Ok we can stop here." Hikari said. Richard saw a girl with violet highlights in her blue hair waiting by the side of the road. She waved to them. "There's Jess." Hikari said as they pulled up next to her. Hikari began to open the door, then gave Richard a quick hug. "I'll call when we're done. Ok?" Richard nodded. Hikari got out and Jesse walked behind her. "Hi Hikari. Hello Richard." She politely waved to him. Hikari closed the door and Richard rolled the window down so he could still talk to them. "You sure you don't want me to drop you off at the center?"

"Its ok, its not that far, we could walk." Hikari said. Jess began to walk then turned. "Oh, Richard, Hikari told us you may be out late and my mom says its ok for Hikari to stay the night if that happens." Hikari sighed and Richard slightly turned red. "Um, thanks? Well you two girls have fun."

"You too." Hikari said. Richard shot a look.

"Oh you know what I meant." She waved him off. He rolled up the window and watched as they walked off, and when he was sure they were far enough on their own, began to drive to the water tower, where he would meet Rachel.

-0-

Axel saw the power plant from his hiding spot and scanned the area, then jumped down from the branches and onto the concrete floor. He saw the blood on the entrance wall and the abandoned hard hat still rocking on the floor. His blade flew out and he held it at the ready as he began to scan the plant. He walked onto a catwalk and saw the many layers of grid work and cat walks around the area, all centered around massive generators. He sniffed the air and saw some slime dripping from the grills. He rubbed some on his hand and took a look at it and looked around again, hearing a clanging sound. He looked up, studied the environment, then crouched down and took a leap and jumped onto one of the support beam, clinging to the many bars as he began to climb higher. He got to the 22n'd cat walk and landed on a warm substance. He was on a mixture of blood and purple sludge, seeing the corpse half encased in hard resin. He looked a little to the side and saw that in the catwalks were shredded clothing and purple fluid with bits of flesh and piles of vomit hanging around. The Chimera had already created more type II carriers, and they already grew to second stage. Axel crouched and got his blades ready. This will definitely prove to be harder than anticipated earlier.

-0-

Rachel told Jenny to stop when she saw Richard's old station wagon parked at the base of the water tower.

"Isn't this where you first met?" Jenny asked. Rachel sighed. "Why does he have to make this hard?"

She got her bag and stepped out of the car. "I'll be waiting here to take you back if you want." Jenny offered.

Rachel nodded and began to walk to the rickety old tower overlooking Holly's peak. She looked up the old rusted ladder and began to climb up at it, muttering to herself. She got to the top and looked around. "Up here." She looked up and she saw him there, laying on his back, on top of the tower itself, gazing at the stars. "Still looking out there at nothing, huh?" Rachel said to him. He got up and looked down to her. "There's something. There's the stars, there's the town…" He hopped down to where Rachel was. "There's you…" He blushed at the last one. _At least he's not the only one…_

"Richard, stop.."

"Do you remember? That time in high school we ditched the dance so we could come up here?"

She rolled her eyes. "That was a long time ago, almost ages ago…"

Richard still continued. "Here is where we spent hours gazing at the starlight, having a good time, away from all the hustle and bustle, just the two of us…'

"Yeah, and its also where I took you around the world and back again.." She said sarcastically.

Richard turned to her. "I remember we said we were going to be together, waiting for each other, so we could be more than just friends one day…"

He looked down. "Then years later , you get busted by the authorities, getting caught with a group like Team Rocket...I thought I knew you…"

Rachel narrowed her eyebrows. "It wasn't like that. They finally caught their mistake of sending the wrong people to jail, three years late…"

"And I waited for that long, still remembering that night..."

"When I heard they took you, I came up hear and stared at the sky…all by myself…alone…"

Rachel walked up to him with frustrated steps. "oh yeah, who was alone with the truth in a cell when you were nothing but a helicopter trainee who got mistaken for a thug, because you were set up, huh? You didn't even come to visit."

"I..I just couldn't believe it then…and I had Hikari to think for…"

"You're still living in that night, not even ready to move on."

He looked to her, trying to find the right words. "It's not like I didn't try. But I still remember all those moments we shared, its hard to forget. You probably have a hard time letting those go to I bet.."

She stared at him in the eye. "No."

He stopped and looked at her. "I learned to move on." She continued. "I thought we would be together forever, but that's just in movies and fucking fairy tales."

Richard looked to the side. "I'm not sure you want to here this Richard, but this is life. Grow up."

Richard suddenly held her close and kissed her. Rachel's eyes widened but soon grew lax and soon she was kissing back. Their lips parted and Richard stared at her with watery eyes. "Then at least let me say goodbye properly."

Rachel stepped back from his grasp, feeling a rush in her face. She shook her head, not believing that that just happened. _It's been so long…but I came to say goodbye…_

Richard was on top of the tower again and offered his hand to Rachel. She shook her head slowly and turned away. "Well, good bye Ricky." She then began to go down the ladder.

"Wait, Rachel!" he began to get down.

_That was harder then I expected…why did he go on and do that?_

-0-

Axel Landed on another catwalk, the trail hot on his sensors. The trail went to a cold halt and he looked around, his blade ready, his senses on full alert.

He heard the clanging machinery, the thrumming generators, and the slinking skin on metal.

The skin on metal…

WHAM! Suddenly Axel felt his weight shift as he was slammed hard with a scaly tail and fell over the railing. He bellowed in rage as he sailed aimlessly through the sky and landed hard on a girder, his leg making an audible crack and he roared again. He looked around and he saw it, the carrier.

It was a snake-man, one that was black with yellow spots and a red bladed tip, its lower waist a long tail and its top half with black arms spotted with yellow, the tattered work uniform hanging loosely, the head bald and a large yellow moth with a horn-like bulge in the back, the red fangs dripping venom as it hissed, a fork tongue darting forward.

Axel hissed in pain as he stood and aimed his cannon. He heard a screech and a creature with brown and gray feathers was pushing him, the razor sharp beak snapping for his neck. He held his blade out to hold the Staraptor hybrid at bay, the talon feet scratching into his side. He threw it over himself and watch it slam into another girder, screeching out in pain.

The Ariados Hybrid crawled next to the Seviper hybrid and both heaved their heads back and vomited vile sludge at him. He spun out of the way, his leg acting up again and he grasped at it. The Ariados woman crawled upside down on the catwalk and aimed its bulbous behind at him and fired a stinger at him. He swung his crescent blade and the web snapped. He then aimed is cannon at the Ariados woman and pulled the trigger.

It instantly let go of its grip on the cat walk and plunged to the ground as the blast sailed clear of it. It opened its mouth and fired a slick web of string shot and clung to it, swinging to another ledge. Axel bellowed and switched mask to accuracy mode, everything a dark red with the hybrids being highlighted. He took aim at the Ariados woman, scrambling across the surface. It soon stopped and turned toward him. Light red targeting reticules all centered on that one spot, the Ariados. He squeezed and fired the blast of hot energy.

The Ariados leapt backward and clung to the underside of the catwalk as the blast sailed by and hit the transformer it was standing by. The electricity overloaded and the transformer box exploded. Soon across the factory, they too began to short out, releasing sparks everywhere, the boxes exploding and the generators thrumming dying down. Soon all the lights across the factory began to shut down, and soon across the town the darkness spread as the light began to lose power…

-0-

Hikari and Jesse could see the old Day care center, but noticed the lights weren't on.

"Are you sure they're open?" Hikari asked. Jesse nodded. "They told me to come here tonight to start."

Hikari shrugged. "Maybe they just needed a rest and forgot to leave the lights on."

Jesse nodded, worried. "Yeah…do you think we should come back later?"

Hikari squinted and thought she saw the bushes rustle. "Lets get inside."

Jesse nodded. They began to walk to the center, the one streetlight illuminating the surrounding area. Jesse knocked on the door and it slowly swung open, creaking slowly. "ok, weird." Suddenly there was a low thrumming and then the streetlight popped, causing Hikari and Jess to cry out. The place went into darkness, and Hikari reached for the switch on the wall, clicking it on and off, but nothing happened,

"Damn, power's out." Jesse noted. Hikari heard a sound, like paws on a wood floor.

'um Jesse, I think we're not alone." Jesse took out a flash light and scanned it across the area, seeing an overturned table and several items scattered about. Jesse stopped. On the wall were red handprints.

Blood. Human blood.

"I think we should find officer Jen-AHHHHHH!!"

"Jesse!"

Hikari screamed as her friend went down as the darkness rushed at her. All Hikari could see before it happened were a pair of golden glowing eyes. She grabbed the flashlight and saw Jess on the floor, a stream of blood rushing across her arm as a Luxray gnawed on it, tugging viciously, growling, then it tugged sharply again causing her arm to rush even more blood, getting all over her blue shirt and some on her face, tears streaming down her face. She cried and screamed.

"Ahhh! Hikari-ahhh! Help mee!" She reached out to her friend and the Luxray looked to Hikari with wild eyes and blood dripping of its teeth. It roared. "LUUUUXRAAAAYYYY!"

Hikari grabbed a discarded umbrella and held it to defend herself, backing away from the crazed Luxray. It took a step toward her and Jesse already began to slink away, blood swelling out, some purple beginning to flow too.

Hikari stood her ground when she heard a noise and spun to see a Persian on the counter yowling at her with out stretched claws and scratched her jacket, shredding it. Hikari yelled and slammed into the cat pokemon, then the Luxray jumped at her. Hikari opened the Umbrella and the pokemon scratched it. Hikari hit it on the chin and it sprawled. It then growled at her and began to walk toward her.

"Hikari…Hikari just go!" Jesse waved her off, feeling lightheaded. Hikari shook her head. "No, I'm not leaving you!" The Luxray took another step.

"Get away from here, get aw-" She coughed hard and looked at Hikari with pleading watery eyes, her bite looking inflamed and swollen, dripping purple fluid along with red, making a sickly black concoction on the floor and on her dress.

The Luxray took another step and so did Hikari. The Luxray then began to dash and Hikari began to dash backward, turning once to stop and look at Jesse, then running again as the Luxray began to rush forward.

_I'mdoingittogetitawayfromherdoingittogetitawayfromherdoingit-_

"LUXXXX!"The Mad pokemon roared behind her and Hikari noticed that the whole driveway was dark and that she couldn't see any light and began to run faster.

_Betterfindofficerjennybetterfindofficerjennybetterfindofficerjenny!_

-0-

Jess backed up against the wall and held her bleeding arm.

Why does everything burn and ache? What was in that Luxray's bite?

She held her hand to her face when she suffered another coughing fit and felt some bile run up her throat and she heaved, and saw some red clots among the sick fluid….

_?!_

Suddenly she began to shudder violently and everything began to burn and she screamed, coughing and screaming as she felt her backside ache and soon there was a tearing sound as bother her pants and skin shredded as the bone poked through and grew longer, the purple nerve linings snaking across and her inflamed flesh quivering up the bone. Her ears cracked and made shloopy sounds as they busted and suddenly exploded, the cartilage sticking to her hair as new bone began to grow larger and wider. She screamed and felt prickling as black fur began to travel up and down her chest and neck, on her arms and on her new whip-like tail, her skin turning blue, her fingers cracking as new sharp claws came out and became the tips of her fingers, the old fingernails falling in the process. Her face turned blue and her nose snapped and slid off, a new muzzle pushing it aside. Her blue hair began to fall off as new more coarser fur began to sprout from her head, becoming spikes. She opened her red eyes, shedding her shredded clothes drenched in blood and purple fluid and roared to the sky.

"Lllluuuuuux!"

-0-

**And we'll stop there. Been awhile since I wrote these kinds of transformations….still creep the hell out of me. XD**

**I thought I'd explain a little more of Richard and Rachel's past relation ship together and I'm glad to get that part of it out of the way. Now to look forward to the future. Jesse was made to be a friend for Hikari that has an unfortunate encounter with a CHIMERA pokemon…her name does take a little inspiration form AvP-R….(Winks to swack16)**

**We also have some new hybrids, such as the Seviper and Staraptor hybrids. This chapter was more of a coming back home for me type chap so I'm writing it to get into full gear for this story again. Well, please leave a review! Jonseycat,out! MEE-YAA!**


End file.
